A. Field of Invention
This application pertains to a method and apparatus for testing the quality recorded of audio and video programs and the like by comparing said programs to determine if there is discernible difference therebetween. The apparatus and method thus can be used to test and/or compare the performance of recording apparatus or the medium for the recording.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In the fields of recording audio and video program recordings, there is an impetus to improve the recording and reproduction quality by either improving existing recording media such as analog or digital magnetic tapes, solid state analog or digital memories, CDs, DVDs and so on or by improving the hardware. However, a persistent problem with every new or improved apparatus or media is that it is difficult to quantify and objectively analyze whether the performance of an apparatus or media because the quality of recordings is normally determine subjectively by human testers. As a result, frequently there are heated and prolonged debates in the field, every time a new apparatus or media is introduced, especially if said apparatus or media represents a major departure from the current industry standards or practices.